Currently, in an operating system, border shadow effect of a window is often realized by making an edge area of the window appearing semi translucent. For example, in Windows system, in order to realize the border shadow display effect of the window, a traditional method is to set the window as a Layered Window through the Application Programming Interface of Microsoft 32 bits platform (Win32 API), and draw a semi translucent shadow effect on the edge of the window. However, this method of marking the window as the Layered Window to realize the window border shadow display has certain drawbacks: the Layered Window consumes a large amount of memory, and the memory footprint increases as the window area increases; and the Layered Window is poor in the rendering performance, and it is more difficult for the Layered Window to achieve the desired frame rate than a non-Layered Window in the same situation implementing the same animation effect.